


Presents and kisses

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheedo got The Dag a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt to Tumblr and thought I might as well post it here as well. I love my post-apocalyptic gal pals <3

_“I got you a present.”_

The Dag looked up from her newly sprouted plants at Cheedo who was blushing but kept eye contact. _She’s got a lot more guts nowadays_ , thought The Dag, thinking about the meek, shy girl Cheedo had been just three or four moons ago.

“Okay,” The Dag said and got up with some effort but the baby in her belly didn’t react. Huh, maybe it wouldn’t be a Warlord Junior after all then. So far they hadn’t made almost any fuss at all. Sometimes they kicked but not a lot. Cheedo grabbed The Dag’s arm to help her. It was unnecessary, but The Dag didn’t mind. Cheedo only meant good, just as she always did.

The younger girl fidgeted a bit before handing the neatly wrapped package to The Dag. “It’s just for you,” she said. “I know the others have been giving you things the baby can also use, but I wanted to give something that’d be only for you.”

The Dag smiled. “Thanks, you’re the sweetest.”

Cheedo’s face lit up at the compliment and she continued to shine as The Dag unwrapped the present. The Dag looked at the revealed object in awe. It was a small shovel.

“That’s called a trowel,” said Cheedo. “Furiosa told me. She said the Vuvalini had those but gradually lost them. I found that in one of Joe’s old storages and thought you’d like it.”

The Dag wrapped her arms around Cheedo and kissed her full on the mouth. Cheedo returned the kiss with just as much enthusiast but broke it sooner than The Dag would’ve liked.

“Let’s not hurt little Angharad there,” she smiled, and The Dag snorted a laugh. Cheedo kept believing the baby was going to be a girl. The Dag wasn’t as optimistic about it but one never knew. The baby could just as well be a little Angharad.

“What if they're a boy?” The Dag teased. “What are we gonna call them then?”

Cheedo thought about it a moment. “Either Max or Nux, if they’re a boy. We’ll see who they look like more and then decide. But they’re going to be a little Angharad.”

Now The Dag properly burst into laughter and kissed Cheedo again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strong headcanon that The Dag's baby is going to be a little Angharad <3


End file.
